Maps
Some of the maps found in the Log Horizon light novels. 1. Town of Akiba 2. Ragranda Forest Dungeon 3. Monster Suppression 4. Akiba Libra Festival Log Horizon Tree House Akiba Raid Eastern Yamato Map Fields (Black Squares) ; 1 --- Shumarinai, Lake of Giants ; 2 --- Forest of Kamui ; 3 --- Daisetsu Mountains ; 4 --- Lake Kusharow ; 5 --- Iburi Inland Sea ; 6 --- Liport Strait ; 7 --- Oso, Mountain of Ghosts ; 8 --- Tearstone Mountains ; 9 --- Arb Highland ; 10 --- Caminash Waterway ; 11 --- Meinion Beach ; 12 --- Octavia Island ; 13 --- Spiritual Mount Fuji ; 14 --- Great Forest of Stray Soul Cities (White Squares) ; 1 --- Susukino : Capital of the Ezzo Empire that was built in the western part of Ezzo, Iskal district. This burg is the foothold for Adventurers of Ezzo, and the strong-point for defending against the invasion of Giants. It also has political functions to lead the surrounding Lander settlements. Right after the Catastrophe, Susukino was temporarily brought under control by the rogue Adventurers' guild Brigandia. But , a large-scale battle guild that emigrated from Akiba, put down the rogues and started maintaining public order. Thanks to this, peace is gradually returning to Susukino. Ezzo Potato, one of the major ingredients for Landers of Susukino, is popular among Adventurers as well. They develop new dishes based on it, including 'Sautéed with butter' and 'Miso-soup'. ; 2 --- Wall Shuparo : Stone-built fortresses and a long and wide wall for resisting against Giants who come from the north. This wall was destroyed by Giants' powerful attacks many times over, and was reconstructed on each occasion. ; 3 --- Hirosaki, City of Cherry Blossoms : Castle-town that extends from Castle Blossom (dominating the borderline between Eastal and Ezzo) to Port Aomori. This city is bustling thanks to regular liners that go to Ezzo, and sometimes Adventurers are hired as bodyguards. ; 4 --- Ouu City : A city that was built in the almost-northern limit of Eastal. Scale is smaller than that of southern territories, but Ouu has substantial wall to resist the surrounding severe threats. ; 5 --- Loweroll City : This city adjoins Takami River that runs through the northeast region of Eastal from north to south. Therefore, it was developed as an important relay point for commercial distribution between the inland region and southern region, enjoying facilities for water-transport. Not only Adventurers, but also Lander merchants with rich variations can be seen. ; 6 --- Fortress City Mogami : Fortress city that was built on the hill overlooking Shizukami River. It was once a small town, but when feudal lord extended power by water-transport, the fortress got bigger. Now, the feudal lord has ruled over all kinds of affairs relating to water. ; 7 --- Taihaku Cloud-Castle / Taihaku Outer-Castle : Feudal lord Taihaku's castle and castle-town. Cloud-Castle is impregnable and built in the mountain, assuming the real battle. However, it is sometimes ridiculed like "He is intending to fight, but against whom?" or "It's anachronistic". Outer-Castle also was also built as a strong as the fort even though it is just a castle-town. ; 8 --- Free City Iwafune : A city leading to the ocean trade route which goes Westelande via Sado. Feudal lords have adopted the open-minded policies to make commercial activities prosperous, so you can see many Landers including minority races who usually live in the isolated mountains. ; 9 --- Oceanic City of Sado : Port city of Sado island. Because this is a fishing port and a point of commerce between east and west, there is no shortage of distribution and informations. Moreover, Sado is rich in mine resources. Many Adventurer and Lander prospectors are seeking resources for production. ; 10 --- Thundering City of Kashiwazaki : Three-layered underground city that reused Dwarven ruins. Thundering City was named after two things; a fact that weather easily changes around here and there are a lot of thundery-rainy days, and lore of a Dwarven craftman who made these ruins and loudly laughed like thunder. ; 11 --- Koorima City : City that is regarded as the entrance of northern Eastal. North of Koorima, the difficulty of fields gets quite hard and even veteran Adventurers can't lose their concentration. Because of that, it is recommended to make elaborate preparations in this city. There are many architectures that are made by ancient Dwarves, and some say that Koorima is a brother city of Kashiwazaki. ; 12 --- Watergate City Sonohara : Lander city that is based on Sonohara Great Watergate, a legacy of in the upper reaches of Sandleaf River, and its surrounding ruins. While suburb areas have some hot springs, Adventurers can relax after fatiguing investigations of ruins. ; 13 --- Forebridge City : Fortress city that was built in the basin among mountains, and a relay point between Akiba and Kashiwazaki. Because nearby has many sour plum trees, there are some famous local products, including fruit wine and pickles. Flowers of sour plum are beautiful, and many people visit this city during the flowering season. ; 14 --- Shrine City of Hirose : Shrine city that enshrines a star god that symbolizes fortune. Entire city is composed as a large magic circle to seal a mighty Ifrit. The seal gets weakened in the summer, and Adventurers are requested to supply the catalysts for retaining the magic circle. ; 15 --- Sacred City of Utsurugi : City that is located in the south of tomb of ancient holy king. City scenery of ancient Alven kingdom still remains, with old-fashioned and oracular atmosphere. City defense is exceptionally strong while having an army of warpriests. ; 16 --- Hitachi City : City that achieved development by metallurgy and ship-building based on abundant timbers and mineral resources of nearby mountains. In areas around the city, there are a lot of entrances of an extensive dungeon, that is formed of abandoned and highly entwined mine tunnels. Be careful not to carelessly stray into it. ; 17 --- Magic City Tsukuba : Academic guilds have great influence in here, and there are many quests and items relating to magic. Healer and Mage class Adventurers will visit this city many times. Townscape is compartmented in a methodical manner, and Griffon-riding city guards are always on duty. ; 18 --- Choushi City : Located at the mouth of Sandleaf River, this port city is prospering in fishery. There's no feudal lord and fortress, so Choushi was once troubled with damage caused by monsters. However, the number of Adventurers who stay in this city as an easy campground has been increasing, and new local products like 'Sahuagin-Katsuobushi' were created. ; 19 --- Shirahama : this city is located at the southernmost part of Eastal, prospering in fishery and stockbreeding in warm climates. There is a beautiful wide beach, many travelers and Adventurers visit here for it. ; 20 --- Akiba : As the first player city of Yamato, Akiba has a large number of Adventurers. Although the Catastrophe caused great confusion, public order was rapidly restored after the governing body was organized, and it became a commercial foothold. 15,000 Adventurers and a lot of Lander merchants has been working in the streets lined with reused ruins of , it's no exaggeration to say that this is the liveliest place in Eastal. However, revitalization of the economy enlarged the gap between the active Adventurers and the others. Now got a new issue; how should they control the wealth from invention rush? ; 21 --- Shibuya : The fifth player city that was created to compensate for functions of Akiba. Currently inconvenient due to the lack of Bank system and the breakdown of Transport Gate. Depopulation is progressing after the Catastrophe, and the most of Adventurers who have intentionally remained has their own reasons. ; 22 --- Ikebukuro : One of the Lander settlements. A gigantic building named is noticeable. There's an ancient library dungeon , and sometimes wizards visit for getting the forbidden knowledge. ; 23 --- Asakusa : One of the Lander settlements that is located near Akiba. It is characterized by temples with history and surrounding shopping mall. There are also many eateries; after the spread of new cooking method, some Landers are earnestly pursuing delicious-tasting dishes day and night. ; 24 --- Capital Maihama : The largest city of the that ruled by Duke Serjiad. There's a number of impressive buildings that that reused the ruins of , including enormous overhead walkways that made of finely wrought steel, hanging gardens, and the most beautiful marble royal court in Yamato; . Peripheral areas of Maihama also has many 'living ruins' as well, and because of this, there were a lot of quests for middle-level Adventurers since before the Catastrophe. Commercial equipment is in good order, this city is quite familiar to Adventurers. : Currently, a transport ship is providing the mass-transportation service to Akiba, and technical experts are in great demand for the expansion of port. ; 25 --- Matsudo Village : Lander village that is located near Maihama. Herbs (the materials used for make some potions) cultivated on a large scale, and there is Dwarven blacksmiths' workshop. In contrast to its small scale, this village is considered quite important strategically. ; 26 --- Warabi Village : Lander village that is famous for local product, 'Maiden berry'. Because monsters are rampant in the nearby forest, Adventurers often get a request to slay them. ; 27 --- Yokohama : One of the greatest trading ports of Eastal. There is a residential district that inhabited by immigrants from the eastern Eured Continent. Exotic mood of townscape is popular amongst Adventurers. ; 28 --- Gateway City Hakone : Fortress city on the road that links Eastal and Westlande. Robust checkpoint station is established, and serves as a protective stronghold in case of emergency. This city is also famous for hot springs, and sometimes Eastal feudal lords visit secretly. ; 29 --- Lakeside Market of Suwa : Large-scale market that developed around the approach to the Suwa Grand Shrine. Under the management of Grand Shrine, local peddlers hold a market at stated times. Peddling by Adventurers has been gradually popularized, but the conflicts with Landers resulting from the difference of manners also began to surface. Dungeons (Black Circles) ; 1 --- Metropolis of Giants : According to the tradition, Giants made a lake by damming a river, and built this city on the lakeside. All citizen are Giants. If you enter the city, they'll immediately surround and smash you with their clubs. ; 2 --- Fortress of Samickle : This fort is located in the depths of Forest of Kamui, and it is said that no one has ever arrived yet. Some says Samickle is an hero's name, while other says Samickle is a nature spirit. Details are still unclear. ; 3 --- Upepesanke : Field dungeon in the Daisetsu Mountains. Its difficulty is hard as a lot of northern enemies (like Giant, Ice Fairy, Yuki-Onna, Snow Wolf) appear in the blizzard. ; 4 --- Kimun-Kamui's Fangy Bastion : Field dungeon that is a territory of Kimun-Kamui, a super-gigantic Ezzo Grizzly, and its henchbears. If you carelessly make a raid on, you'll end up losing your life. Bears of Ezzo are a pain in the neck, even for Giants; they are fighting each other in various places. ; 5 --- Undersea Tunnel : Undersea tunnel ruin connecting Ezzo and the main island of Yamato. It's treated as a dungeon, so of course, monsters appear. Structure is simple, but on the other hand, you can't hide anywhere. It is probably difficult for inexperienced Adventurers to get through. ; 6 --- Seventh-Fall Fortress : Goblin fortress that exists in the deepest area of Black Forest of Ouu region. A great number of Goblins live in. If you despise them as small fries, you'll be pulverised by the tyranny of the masses. ; 7 --- Depths of Palm : Complex building of ancient mine shafts and tunnels situated at the base of the Tearstone Mountains. Upper levels is a long large underground passage that is a nest of Rat-Men. Intermediate levels and lower levels have collapsed in places, and became a groundwater artery by water flowing thereinto. The deepest level is an unimplemented raid zone. ; 8 --- Grave-Marker for Byakko : Abandoned castle that is haunted by ghosts of young samurais who met with a tragic end. Ghosts don't know the fall of their castle yet, and they show the invaders no mercy. After the Catastrophe, there is still no Adventurer who reached the deepest area and put an end to their war. ; 9 --- Ragranda Forest : This dungeon has two-layer structure; one is the natural cave that ruled by Burning Dead, and the other is the underground shrine of Wicked Idol. Mainly undead-type monsters appear, and two routes is divided based on appropriate level. If you cleared the natural cave, you'd be strong enough to challenge the underground shrine. ; 10 --- Kanda Flume / Akiba Sewer : After the implementation at the early period of Elder Tail and some expansion packs, currently this sewer dungeon extends from underground of Akiba to Kanda. Its difficulty is for beginners. Various urban legend-ish monsters appear, including the largest White Alligator. ; 11 --- Tomb of Hero : Tomb of ancient hero, and one of the main stages of raid. Dungeon boss is one of the strongest wraith of Yamato. Although the boss is feared as a cursing deity, it also is deeply worshipped as a guardian deity of Eastal. ; 12 --- Shinjuku Underpass : Dungeon zone that ran throughout the underground of Shinjuku. This area is often used as underground passages since enemies are weak. Nowadays you can see many Lander refugees are camping, while the aboveground area of Shinjuku was destroyed by wild Behemoths. ; 13 --- Nakano Mall : Massive building construction ruin of . Internally, passages and small rooms are regularly lining up. Every rooms is the burial chamber. Monsters are weak, and it's considered to be useful for beginners to earn golds. However, its structure is easy to lose your way. If you neglect to make map, you'll regret it afterward． ; 14 --- Ueno Rogue Castle : There are broken buildings of , standing like monuments and create a mystical atmosphere. It's a dangerous area that Lander scoundrels and Demi-humans gathers together nightly. After the Catastrophe, it became one of the factors of deterioration of public security in neighboring area. ; 15 --- Maihama Underpass : Mysterious passages that exist under Capital Maihama. It's rather complicated, but you can quickly move to various places of Maihama when you grasp its structure. ; 16 --- Pied-Piper's Lair : City that is ruled by a clown, Mathers Pied-Piper. Although it's aboveground dungeon, you can utilizes the shop or such that is run by Landers and even some monsters. But the other monsters attack you as usual, and Landers' behaviors are somewhat unnatural. Everything is odd and wrapped in a bottomless eeriness. Western Yamato map Fields (Black Squares) ; 15 --- Noto Cavern ; 16 --- Mountain of Spirits ; 17 --- Dragon Sanctuary ; 18 --- Sekigahara ; 19 --- Nio Freshwater Sea ; 20 --- Kumano Ancient Forest ; 21 --- Longa Desert ; 22 --- Ryōbi Highland ; 23 --- Lost Bridge ; 24 --- Sword of Fourland ; 25 --- Dragon Beach ; 26 --- Big Bridge ; 27 --- Male Mount Ninigino ; 28 --- Female Mount Sakuya ; 29 --- Ruin Island Jaxea ; 30 --- Forest of Gods' Trees Cities (White Squares) ; 30 --- Izu ; 31 --- Snowdrop Fishing Port ; 32 --- Spirit-Descended City Ildof ; 33 --- Romatoris Golden Bibliocity ; 34 --- Kiyosu City / Ruined Capital Oosu ; 35 --- Port Torluga ; 36 --- Ordia City ; 37 --- Holy Palace Ise ; 38 --- Capital Kyou ; 39 --- Ancient City Yoshino ; 40 --- Kumano Grand Shrine ; 41 --- Minami ; 42 --- Graceful Port Sixiere ; 43 --- Castle City Eaglet ; 44 --- Longa Oasis ; 45 --- Kiln City Galdclow ; 46 --- Izumo City ; 47 --- Quore Naval Port ; 48 --- Maval Abandoned Port ; 49 --- Ruins of Craysup ; 50 --- Ruin Castle Masaki ; 51 --- Saikyou City ; 52 --- Nakasu ; 53 --- Akizuki City ; 54 --- Panisle City ; 55 --- Longcape Naval Port ; 56 --- Baywind, the Closed Windows ; 57 --- Eisuo City ; 58 --- Hot Spring City Yufin ; 59 --- Sunlight City Hyūga ; 60 --- Rice Producing City Ranbass ; 61 --- Perpetual Snow City Basketa ; 62 --- Shuri Crimson Court Dungeons (Black Circle) ; 17 --- Ancient Temple of Suwa ; 18 --- Airy Deep Layer ; 19 --- Titan Arsenal ; 20 --- Undying City Toyota ; 21 --- Mount Kurama ; 22 --- Cursed Capital Heian ; 23 --- Okino Island ; 24 --- Abbey of Remorse ; 25 --- Washū Floating Garden ; 26 --- Inushima Water Castle ; 27 --- Itsukushima Marine Shrine ; 28 --- Makouden (Demonic Emperor's Palace) ; 29 --- Daishi Road ; 30 --- Castle of Inugami ; 31 --- Infernal Holes of Wicked Silkworms ; 32 --- Watatsumi Dragonking Court ; 33 --- Crystal Cave ; 34 --- Karai-Tenjingū (Great Shrine of Flaming Thunder God) ; 35 --- Bakeneko Mansion ; 36 --- Amano-Ikusabune (Battleship of Heaven) ; 37 --- Mortar of Fire Dragon ; 38 --- Broken Sky Tower ; 39 --- Telkumi Fortress ; 40 --- Island of Sleeping Times Category:Locations